


happy birthday, katsudon

by suga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: “So you do remember that it’s your birthday!”  Victor stated, moving to sit on the same bench.Yuuri looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed.  “Yes, have you met my parents?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> who is at all surprised i'm writing for yoi now
> 
> the answer is no one
> 
> also this is a bit early but happy birthday to the spicy katsudon

“I want to run through the program one more time before going home, okay?” Yuuri turned to face Victor, skating backwards to where his routine started. “Just once more, I promise.”

Unable to say no, Victor nodded and leaned forward against the boards, resting his chin on one hand as the other turned Yuuri’s music on for the tenth time that afternoon.

“Just once, and then we really should get some rest. You’ve barely stopped moving since we got back to Japan three days ago!” Victor called, though he knew his words went straight through one ear and out the other as Yuuri skated. And despite seeing the program multiple times just that day, Victor had once again found himself completely enchanted by the other man’s moves. And he wasn’t even skating Eros!

Between the footwork, the spins, and the jumps, Victor could see the improvement and confidence in each and every step and his chest swelled with pride. Yuuri had worked harder than ever for where he was now, and he was _so_ proud of him.

The music slowly started to come to an end, and Victor stood upright as it stopped, grin on his face as he watched Yuuri come back to reality.

“No quad flip today?” Victor asked with a teasing smile as Yuuri skated towards him.

Yuuri stretched his arms over his head as he stepped off the ice and into the warmth of the main building, Victor on his heels holding an iPod with a set of speakers. He set them on the skate shop counter for the following day.

“I didn’t want to take my chances.” Yuuri said as he sat down on one of the benches to switch from his skates to his shoes. “I’d end up breaking something on my birthday, probably.”

“So you _do_ remember that it’s your birthday!” Victor stated, moving to sit on the same bench.

Yuuri looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, have you met my parents?”

Victor nodded as he recalled that morning, and it was probably the main reason Yuuri wanted to leave for the ice rink as soon as he possibly could. It had been a loud affair, with singing and cheering and pie for breakfast. And the day hadn’t even come to a close yet; the best was still yet to come.

Though Yuuri had no idea.

The two remained relatively quiet as they cleaned off skates and pulled on their jackets, bundled up tight with the colder weather moving in. The walk back to Yuuri’s home was just as quiet, with both of their faces mostly masked by their scarves. Victor let his gloved pinky hook onto Yuuri’s, and Yuuri thought his heart was going to jump out through his mouth from the simple contact.

 

 

Yuuri frowned when they walked up to the front of the house. The lights were dimmer than normal, which was strange. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned, because someone was _always_ home. He snuck a quick glance at Victor, who seemed indifferent. Yuuri slid open the door, and where there was usually at least one person sitting around, the place seemed deserted.

“What?” Yuuri whispered mostly to himself as he stepped out of his boots and slipped on his slippers, Victor following suit after closing the door.

Though as soon as the two stepped into the room more, Yuuri felt Victor’s arm slip around his waist as he cleared his throat. The quick noise from the man seemed to send everything else into frenzy. People popped up from behind everything they could, yelling everything from _‘surprise!’_ to ‘ _congratulations!’_ to ‘ _it took you long enough to get here!’_

Yuuri looked at everyone in the room with wide eyes, and completely disregarded the fact that Victor’s face was pressed against his shoulder, his laughter muffled against the fabric of his jacket. Of course Victor knew about this.

 

 

The party, while loud, was enjoyable. There were presents and a non-stop train of katsudon between the re(-re-re-re-re-re)-telling of tales from the last few competitions. It was nice to be home and surrounded with loved ones on a special day, and Yuuri relished in it. Even when Victor had had a little bit too much sake and had attempted to remove his clothes, despite the small children in the room, he still relished in it.

Yuuri was able to calm him back down, even though it meant that he had become Victor’s pillow for the rest of the evening, the older man’s arms wrapped around his waist with his head once more pressed against his shoulder.

Despite that, the party continued until Yuuri could hear the man’s breathing evening out against his neck, the air sending chills down his spine. At that, he decided it was probably best to call it a night, even though everyone seemed to complain. Between different guests yawning though, he knew it was the right choice.

He said goodbye to everyone from where he sat on the floor, unable to move easily without waking Victor. After he unattached himself from Victor, gently waking the man to pull to his feet, he said goodnight to his parents. He led a very sleepy Victor through the house and towards the guest room where Victor had been living for the better part of the year.

Yuuri slid the door open and stepped towards the bed when he felt Victor’s arms circle his waist, hands moving up his back and pulling him against his chest.

“I think I drank too much.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s neck, which once again sent chills down his spine. No matter how close he was with Victor at any given time, he couldn’t stop the reactions. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to, either.

When there was no sign of the man letting go, Yuuri sighed quietly and moved his arms up and around Victor’s neck, pressing his face against his collar.

“It’s okay, you were celebrating.”

Victor hummed quietly as the two started to sway slowly. There was no music, but they started to dance anyway. And neither said a word for what seemed like a lifetime.

Victor was the one to stop the movements first as he stood up straight, looking at Yuuri with a content expression and a partial grin.

“I never gave you your gift, Yuuri.” He said quietly as Yuuri shook his head.

“You’ve already given me more than I need, Victor. You didn’t need to get me --”

Victor couldn’t wait for Yuuri’s sentence to finish as he slowly bent forward to brush his lips against the others. And while it wasn’t their first kiss, it _felt_ like their first kiss because Yuuri wasn’t falling onto the ice under Victor in a crowded arena this time, he could process what was happening much easier. Yuuri could see sparks behind his eyelids as his eyes finally fell shut, as Victor’s lips moved against his own before pulling back.

Yuuri opened his eyes a moment after, cheeks blazing hot as he looked up at Victor with wide eyes. His hands moved up into Victor’s silvery locks before pulling him back down, kissing him again with everything he could muster, and grinned against the other’s lips when he could feel Victor reciprocate.

And as the kiss continued, Yuuri figured that yeah, he definitely needed this gift.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy thank u for reading. comments & kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> [u can bother me on tumblr here](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
